The present disclosure relates generally to software development, and more particularly to methods and systems for effectively closing resources to increase the performance of computing systems.
Software programs regularly access various resources such as files, database connections, etc. The source code for such programs should properly close such resources to allow the resources to be used by other programs. The software developer who writes the source code should thus write the code to include the instructions that properly close an opened resource. But, software developers may sometimes overlook such steps. Thus, an application can reduce the efficient use of computing resources.
Various tools are available to a developer to help the developer remember to close resources. But, such techniques may impose various restrictions on the developer. Moreover, while such tools can help with future code to be written, they do not address previously written source code that omits the proper resource closing instructions. Moreover, such tools come with a learning curve that represents additional time for the developer to learn how to use the tools.